L'arrivé d'Osaka à Tokyo
by Chword
Summary: Lors d'un repérage , Rei remarqua certainement l'un des futurs batteurs de son équipe.


"Un peu déçue ... Un si bas niveau avec une telle réputation ... " Se dit une jeune femme dans un magnifique tailleur bleue en relevant ses lunettes tout en sortant d'un stade de baseball.

"Comment venir pour rien ... " Elle commença à se diriger vers la gare de train avant d'entendre un bruit sec fendre l'air. Intrigué elle suivit le bruit et finit par entendre plusieurs cris venant du terrain à coté du stade.

"Ahah , je sais que tu es meilleur que ça , Akira ! " Cria un jeune homme de bon cœur en agitant sa batte tout en se positionnant dans le carré pour batteur.

'Cet uniforme ... C'est celui de l'équipe que je viens d'observer ... ' Pensa la femme en fixant le garçon aux cheveux bruns hirsutes comme si il venait de se réveiller avec des yeux bleues brillant d'envie de frapper avec sa batte dont l'uniforme est violet avec une énorme bande blanche horizontale sur le coté droit.

"Une pause ... C'est la cinquantième que je te lance ... " Se plaignit son lanceur visiblement à bout de souffle.

"Pathétique ! Tu devrais pouvoir en lancer encore le double ! Allez , envoie ! " Gueula de nouveau le garçon , visiblement en pleine forme d'un accent bien d'ici.

Avec peine le lanceur s'exécuta et lança une balle direct que , d'un coup sec et puissant , le brun renvoya tout en riant à l'autre bout du terrain.

'Intéressant ... Bien que son lanceur ne me donne pas un aperçut clair de son potentiel '

"Avec celle-là , c'est mon quarante-huitième homerun " Dit le garçon apparemment content de lui en se servant de sa main comme visière de casquette pour se cacher de la lumière du soleil.

Un clappement de main captura son attention et il détourna son regard du fond du terrain sur celle qui vient d'entrer sur le terrain.

"Bel homerun " Dit-elle en croisant ses bras. Le garçon la regarda de haut en bas en se demandant ce qu'une tokyoïte lui voulait.

"Merci mais cela n'est rien pour moi " Ria encore une fois le garçon plein de vie.

"Tu es confiant c'est bien mais il n'ya pas de fierté à avoir à frapper de telles balles " Dit la femme qui visiblement ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir.

"Excusez-moi ? "

"N'importe quel batteur peut frapper ses balles , qui plus est sont de simple balle direct " Le garçon serra fort sa batte et grinça des dents.

"Comment pouvez vous dire ça ? " Dit-il sous la colère pendant que son ami aux longs cheveux verts dont la frange retombe sur ses yeux essaye de le calmer.

"Elle a raison , Shin alors calme toi " Akira restreint le garçon qui à l'air d'avoir le sang chaud.

"Certes il n'est pas le meilleur lanceur du japon mais il fait de son mieux et s'entraine tous les jours pour devenir plus fort ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moquez de lui ! " S'énerva le jeune joueur de baseball.

"Parfois , même en s'entraînant comme un fou , on reste médiocre contrairement à nos lanceurs qui ont le niveau pour le Kōshien " Révéla la jeune femme qui fit arborer un petit sourire sur le visage de Shin.

"Oh ? Vos batteurs , hein ? " Dit-il en s'étant apparemment calmer vu que son ami l'avait lâché avant qu'il ne commence à rire pendant qu'il indique le monticule avec son pouce "Dans ce cas , ramène-les et je leur mettrais des homerun autant qu'ils veulent ! " Provoqua Shin du haut de son 1 m 75.

La jeune femme souri , sachant qu'il est tombé dans son piège "Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec moi ? " Elle lui donna une carte de visite avec son nom et celui du lycée.

"Lycée Seido ? " Shin n'avait aucune idée quel niveau possédait ce lycée "C'est censé m'impressionner ? "

"Tu connais pas ce lycée , Shin ?! " Questionna Akira mais eu sa réponse en voyant sa tête ahuri "C'est un lycée prestigieux qui est chaque année à deux doigts d'aller au Kōshien "

"A deux doigts ? Cela veut dire qu'ils perdent toujours avant , ils sont nuls " Shin à toujours un éclair de génie pour les trucs inutiles.

"J'admets que cela fait plusieurs années que l'on n'a pas atteint le Kōshien mais je t'assure que notre équipe a le niveau " Rassura Rei "Alors tu viens ? " Shin souri confiant.

"Bien sur ! " Dit-il "Ah ! Faut que je prévienne mes parents ! " S'exclama-t-il affolé faisant tomber à la renverse les deux autres.

* * *

Shin débarqua en trombe chez lui en évitant de justesse de se casser la figure dans l'escalier menant jusque dans sa chambre tout en gueulant.

"Je vais à Tokyo pour affronter de puissant lanceur ! "

La mère de Shin eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce que son fils vient de lui annoncer que Rei entra à son tour.

"Désolée pour le dérangement , Monsieur et Madame Astaria " Rei put apprendre le nom de famille de Shin grâce à la plaque sur le devant de la maison.

"Qui êtes vous ? " Demanda Tomoya , le père de Shin.

"Permettez moi de me présenter , je m'appelle Rei Takashima , je suis professeur d'anglais et je suis entraîneuse assistante du club de baseball du lycée Seido " Se présenta Rei , surprenant les deux parents de Shin.

"Que veut un prof d'un tel lycée à notre fils ? " Demanda Tomoya.

"J'aimerais que votre fils entre dans notre lycée l'an prochain " Avoua Rei sans détour.

"Bien que je ne suis pas contre que mon fils fou de baseball entre dans votre lycée , pourquoi lui ? "

"Je vais être franc avec vous , je n'ai vu votre fils ne faire qu'une seule frappe mais cette frappe m'a montré le chemin du Kōshien et en plus son tempérament insatiable ne fait que confirmer mon choix "

"Eh bien si Shin veut intégrer votre lycée je ne l'empêcherais pas " Accepta Hitomi , la mère de Shin.

"Bien , on y va ? " Demanda Shin avec son sac contenant sa batte sur son épaule habillé d'un simple pull noir à capuche , un jean bleu et des baskets blanches.

Je peux te poser une question ? " Dit Rei tout en s'installant tranquillement dans le train.

"Bien sur " Répondit Shin , les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

"Pourquoi tu n'a pas joué avec ton équipe ? " Shin arrêta de trifouiller son téléphone.

"Je ne suis pas titulaire " Rei trouva bizarre qu'un batteur comme lui ne soit pas titulaire , surtout vu la performance de son équipe lors du match qu'elle a vu tout à l'heure.

Shin la regarda en train de réfléchir , surement sur le fait de son absence lors du match "En fait , je n'ai jamais joué en match "

"Alors comment arrive tu à frapper un homerun aussi facilement ? "

"Je passe mon temps après le club au batting center ou frapper les lancers d'Akira "

* * *

Après des heures de train interminables , Shin arriva devant les portes du lycée Seido.

"Mouais pas mal , mérite sa réputation de grand lycée " Rei lui fit une visite guidé rapide du lycée , au cas où il décide de s'inscrire ici.

"En suivant ce chemin , tu arrive aux terrains et au club " Dit-elle avant qu'il n'entende un petit cri et qu'une balle de baseball ne roule à ces pieds , il s'abaissa pour la ramasser puis en remarqua une autre qu'il prit et ainsi de suite.

"Encore toi , Haruno ? Ça fait un an que tu es là , tu devrais n'avoir aucun soucis " Dit une jeune fille avec un panier de vêtement dans les bras envers une jeune fille accroupi entouré de balle éparpillés autour d'elle.

"Désolée " Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges en ramassant une par une les balles et les remettants puis elle remarqua Shin qui l'aida. "Merci ..." Dit-elle à quoi Shin lui sourit gentiment en lui passant la dernière balle qui trainait par là.

"Tu es manageuse ? " Demanda Shin.

"Oui je m'appelle Haruno Yoshikawa " Dit-elle en baissant la tête puis rejoint les autres manageuses enfin c'est ce que supposait Shin.

"Si tu as fini , les terrains ainsi que les joueurs sont par là " Dit Rei ce qui fit sourire d'impatience Shin , qui accourra vers le terrain.

"Allez encore 10 tours de terrain ! Le Kōshien est terminé mais pas votre carrière dans le baseball ! "Cria un homme aux faux airs de Yakuza avec ses cheveux en arrière et ses lunettes de soleil.

"Furuya ! Arrête de me piquer mon pneu ! " Cria une voix qui attira l'attention de Shin vers un lycéen aux cheveux bruns et des yeux brûlants de passion qui cria sur un autre lycéen plus grand avec un pneu autour de la taille.

"Il était là ... Abandonné " Dit le lycéen avec peu d'émotion dans la voix.

"Coach Kataoka ? " Dit soudainement Rei avant qu'elle n'amène Shin près du yakuza qu'il fit peur à Shin en le regardant.

"Oui ? " Dit -il en regardant à nouveau l'entrainement qui se passe sous ses yeux.

"Ce jeune homme aimerait un duel avec un de nos lanceurs " Dit Rei de but en blanc.

"Hey ! Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! " Shin expliqua la situation correctement au apparemment coach de l'équipe.

"Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Un duel ? Avec plaisir ! " Dit le lycéen qui s'engueulait avec l'autre au sujet d'un pneu.

"Le duel sera avec Furuya , pas toi Sawamura " Dit le coach d'un ton sec à quoi le lycéen alla pleurer dans un coin avant que Shin ne sorte sa batte et commence à s'échauffer.

"C'est un bon batteur ? " Demanda le receveur Miyuki Kazuya en s'approchant de Rei.

"Excellent , surement capable de frapper Furuya alors fais bien attention " Miyuki ria de bon cœur avant de se mettre en place.

Shin le vit et fut surpris 'Miyuki Kazuya ? ... Bah peu importe ' Pensa-t-il en se plaçant dans la carré pour batteur avant de tapota le sol et se mettre en position.

'Voyons voir si il est si bon ' Pensa Miyuki.

Furuya lança comme à son habitude et la balle fusa vers Miyuki qui l'attrapa sans problème.

"Ball ! " Annonça Chris comme juge.

'Il est rapide mais frappable ' Pensa Shin , un peu déçu quand même qui s'attendait à mieux d'un lycée avec une telle réputation.

"Oh ? Tu l'a vu venir ? " Dit Miyuki mais Shin ne lui répondit pas , concentré sur le lanceur. Miyuki eut un petit sourire et se plaça pour la seconde balle.

Furuya lança et cette fois Shin frappa la balle qui se trouva fausse dans le champ droit du terrain.

Shin sentit ses mains trembler sous l'effet du poids de la balle ' Lourde ... ' Avant de sourire comme un malade.

"Ahah pas mal ! Allez envoie moi encore mieux ! " Cria Shin en pointant sa batte vers Furuya qui commença à se chauffer.

'Pfiou il fait peur ... Il a réussi à aussi bien la frapper du premier coup ? Il a peut-être du potentiel après tout ' Pensa Miyuki.

"On dirait un deuxième Todoroki " Remarqua Sawamura.

"Hein ? Ce garçon ... " Dit Haruno.

"Tu le connais , Yoshikawa -san ? " Dit l'un des membres du club à quoi la manageuse secoua la tête.

"Pas vraiment "

'Celle là , tu ne l'aura pas ' S'enflamma Furuya en balançant la balle que Shin toucha avec sa batte qui se brisa sous le choc mais la balle s'envola sous les yeux choqués de tous ceux présents. La balle toucha le poteau de fond mais sortit du coté gauche.

"Fausse ! " Cria Chris accompagné d'un tch de Shin.

"Il a failli mettre un homerun à Furuya " Remarqua Sawamura en lâchant un soupir qu'il ne savait qu'il tenait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le duel n'est pas finit " Dit Miyuki à Shin mais il remarqua l'état de sa batte.

"J'en ai pas d'autre " Avoua Shin en regardant sa batte.

"Va en chercher une dans le local "

"Pas la peine " Dit Kataoka qui rejoint le batteur d'Osaka et Miyuki " Si tu le souhaite , tu peux venir ici l'an prochain " Approuva le coach.

"C'est pas formidable , ça ? " Dit Miyuki 'Ca tombe bien , après le départ des terminales on va être en manque de bon batteur '

Shin regarda les membres du club , Furuya enflammé , le lycéen étrange qui s'échauffe surement en train de penser qu'il va faire un duel avec lui et tous les autres "Je vais y penser " Dit-il avant de commencer à partir.

"Attend ! " Shin entendit quelqu'un l'appelait aux abords des portes du lycée et vit Haruno.

"Oui , Yoshikawa -san ? "

Haruno récupéra son souffle tout en s'appuyant sur ses genoux "On se... On se voit à la rentrée ? "

Shin sourit et posa sa main sur sa tête.

"Je m'appelle Shin Astaria , à la prochaine " Dit-il avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Shin est allongé dans l'herbe en jouant avec une balle de baseball qu'il s'amuse à lancer en l'air et la rattraper.

"Alors ? Ton passage à Tokyo ? " Demanda Akira en s'asseyant près de son ami.

"Etrange... Etonnant " Répondit Shin avant de sourire "Mais très intéressant ! "

"Alors je suppose qu'on se verra plus ... "

"Rah dis pas ca , on a encore plusieurs mois ensemble mais une chose est sure " Shin se leva puis lança la balle à Akira avant de sourire confiant " Je vais m'inscrire au lycée Seido et l'emmener au Kōshien l'an prochain ! "


End file.
